


Lost Possibilities

by itsjaehan



Series: There Is More To Death [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accident, Angst, Drabble, Implied Relationship, M/M, Stabbing, Tumblr Prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjaehan/pseuds/itsjaehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What hurts more? To know the possibilities of a future that you lost, or to not be aware of it at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Possibilities

He had plans for that day - no, just calling it a “plan” was not enough. This step was going to be a milestone - not just for him, but his current boyfriend as well. Sure it’s not like its a possibility in Japan but hey, it’s the thought that counts right?

Despite this however, he felt himself anxious - too nervous - jittery. He couldnt sit still, if not for his skin, he would probably be in several places at once. _He was all over the place.  
_

But that’s fine. He could do this. He needed to do this. Whatever Tsukishima’s answer is, he’ll just try and try again - until he gets the answer that he wants. A smile tugged at his lips at the thought of the blonde male. He had the tendency to play hard to get even this far into their relationship. Kuroo often wondered if Tsukishima did this on purposes to keep him on his thoughts.

He didnt hate it though, he loved every bit of him - even that.

The small box - physically light as it was - felt heavy in his pocket. Heavy with possibilities, of a future that waited for them, of two possible answers that would dictate the next step he was to take. Though he hoped that the younger male wouldn’t give him such a hard time–

..what?

** “Give-” **

With wide eyes, Kuroo turned to his side and felt his legs give way beneath him. He didnt fall though, instead he was painfully yanked into a nearby alley by a man whose face he didnt see.

** “Give it to me, where is it?” **

Of all the times to get mugged -   


Kuroo couldnt speak though, instead he groaned in pain, a hand clutching at his side - and it horrified him to feel the spreading wetness under his shirt.

** “P-Please–” **

He raised his free hand in surrender as he sat on the ground, looking up at the stranger before him.

** “I’ll give you what you want just–” **

The thief pointed the knife that was already covered in blood at him, hands trembling, eyes wide in fear. For a moment, Kuroo felt a pang of pity - this man looked so utterly desperate.   


And desperate people are the most dangerous kind.

Grunting in pain, Kuroo pulled out his wallet and threw it at the man’s feet -   


** “The ring, where’s the ring? Give it to me.” **

Kuroo’s eyes widened. No - he couldnt give him that. He looked up at the thief before him - if he had to beg–

** “Please, anything but that - take my wallet, my watch, anything - I wont even report you just - not that, not that–” **

** “I’ll kill you! Don’t think I wouldnt- where is it?!” **

** “No–” **

Kuroo let out a strangled cry when the man’s foot shoved into his already bleeding side, sending him rolling further into the darkened alley. He struggled to pick himself up. He coughed - and tasted blood at the back of his throat. Another cough - he could hear it spill forth from his mouth.

** “Where is it?” **

Kuroo’s hand automatically went to his pocket and panicked when he couldnt feel the box. It had fallen somewhere and-

He lifted his gaze and saw the box in front of him - just out of his reach. He was still lying on the ground, the taste of dirt and blood on his tongue - his surroundings was beginning to spin, to blur.

He reached before him and dragged himself through the dirt - and when his fingers curled around that box - there was a moment of relief until -   


He could feel his fingers break under the thief’s boot.   


Why?

Of all days, why today?

He refused to let go.

_Crunch._

Kuroo let out a cry for help - something he should’ve done a while ago. He barely avoided the man’s boot for a third time, but he was able to curl up in on himself, the box secure in his grasp - no, he wouldnt let him take it even if it cost him his life.

And maybe -   


He could feel rough hands grab and yank at his hair. Pain assaulted him from every point of his body and he almost didnt hear it when footsteps came rushing in - the sharp sound of a whistle shattering his ears.

Tears were flowing down his eyes now - was he safe now?

There was running, he could feel the ground vibrate beneath him. But - now he was also becoming aware of the continuous bleeding of his stab wound. His surroundings were fading, he could hear voices but they were slowly, surely, getting further and further away from him.

** “Ts- Tsukki–” **

His fingers loosened around the box that he held in his hand. His strength failed him now. The pain he felt earlier was beginning to fade. What..?

** “Call an ambulance here quick!” **

** “Sir? Sir - keep yourself awake.” **

** “What is your name?” **

** “Te.. Tetsurou– Kuroo.” **

Conversations took place around him and soon enough he felt himself lifted off the ground - but he never let go of the box in his hand. He held unto it more than he held unto his life.

The last thing he remembered was the wailing of the ambulance as it carried him off.

——————————  


** “Hello? We’re looking for one Tsukishima Kei. Please head to the hospital immediately. This is regarding Tetsurou Kuroo - we have been informed that you are the person to contact if - if something happened. Please drop by as soon as you can.” **

——————————  


** “I’m sorry. We tried but it was too late. He was announced dead-in-arrival. He was holding unto this—” **

          Kei,

_Surprise!  
_

_I thought you’d like this one - it’s simple but elegant._  
                       Just a gold band - this is fine right?  
  
                                 Hey, Kei. 

_Marry me?_

                                                                                   -Tetsu


End file.
